


Summer-Salt

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: A tyrus one shot inspired off Mount Rushmore or less. It follows the events during and after costume day. It wasn’t intended to be a ‘fix-it’ piece but I suppose it could be read that way :)





	Summer-Salt

**Pre Summer:**

It’s Wednesday afternoon and TJ sits at his kitchen counter doing homework whilst his mother Tess prepares dinner. TJ is interrupted when his phone buzzes. The basketball captain reads an email from the principal about costume day.

“This Friday?” TJ mumbles to himself.

“What’s that, hun?” TJ’s mother stops chopping vegetables and picks up her gaze.

TJ shrugs as he puts his phone down, “It’s just an email about costume day being this Friday.”

“That’s short notice.” Tess crinkles her brows. “Are you going to participate this year? I know you didn’t want to last year.”

“I think I might...” TJ nods his head casually. “But I already spent this weeks pay on the new video game I’ve been saving for.” TJ frowns.

Tess’ expression falls, mirroring her sons, “Teej, I can give you some money.”

TJ smiles almost guiltily, “I didn’t mean it like that-“ which was a lie, he did mean it how she took it. TJ hated taking money off his mom since she worked so hard as a single mother to keep things afloat for her three kids. “-I just like to be independent, I’m trying to prove to you I’m responsible enough for a dog, remember?” He adds with a smirk. His mother smiles too although she doesn’t believe his excuse.

“I’m sure we will be able to whip something up from things we already have at home.” She smiles happily, “Are you going to do something on your own or something with your friends?”

TJ thinks for a moment, things were strained between him and Reed -not that Reed was much of a costume day guy himself- and sure he could ask one of his friends on the basketball team but what TJ really wanted to do was ask Cyrus.

“I might see if Cyrus has anything planned yet...” TJ says with a slight shrug, his mothers smile picks up.

“That will be nice.” She affirms.

“You got any costume ideas?” TJ leans forward and rests his chin in the palm of his hand.

She purses her lips and then a look of delight sparks across her face, “At the work office party I went to a few months back a couple went as salt and pepper shakers, it was adorable.”

TJ scrunches up his nose as he turns that idea over in his mind. It also made him nervous that his mother suggested a couples costume.

“Well I don’t know, honey.” She laughs at her sons reaction, “What’s something the two of you have in common?”

TJ rolls his head around in his palm as he thinks. They weren’t a lot alike in the way of interests which was funny since they got along so well. It was more moments that bonded them together. They had the swings but that didn’t seem like a plausible option considering he didn’t have money to put towards the costume. There was of course the somersault but how does one dress up as that? Then it clicks in TJ’s mind. Somersault that _was_ it.

“Thanks mom!” TJ gets up excitedly from the counter.

“What?” She’s confused, “You’ve changed your mind about the salt and pepper costume?”

“Not exactly,” TJ quickly scoops up his books from the counter, “I’m going to go work on my half of the costume-“ TJ was already halfway down the hall but stops, “Is our strainer still blue?”

“Well I’ve not purchased a new one..” She furrows her brows.

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll switch,” TJ swats the air, “Do we have a beach ball?”

“Check the twins room..” Her look of confusion remains as her son disappears down the hall completely.

**Pre Salt:**

After Cyrus parts ways with TJ the afternoon TJ shared his costume idea, he’s picked up by his mom. She’s barely done asking Cyrus how his day was before he interjects.

“Can we please stop by the mall on the way home? I want to get a shirt for costume day.”

“I thought you only needed a sheet for Mount Rushmore?” Leslie is lightly perplexed.

“I’m not doing that anymore.” Cyrus shakes his head.

“Andi changed her mind?” She questions.

“No.” Cyrus wears a look of guilt. “TJ asked me to match and I’m more excited about his idea..”

“Fair enough, but is Andi alright with you pulling out of the group costume?”

Again Cyrus is hit with a wave of guilt, “I’ll talk to her.”

“Alright.” Leslie smiles trusting her son will do the right thing, “What kind of a costume are we shopping for?”

“I just need a white shirt, I’m going to get the graphic tee designers to print an S on it.” Cyrus says enthusiastically. “I should have the rest at home already.”

“An S?” Leslie questions.

Cyrus laughs as he realises his mother has no idea what he’s talking about, “I’m going as a salt shaker, TJ’s going in beach wear. Together we are somersault.. It’s an inside joke.” Cyrus smiles to himself.

“Very clever.” Leslie doesn’t push for any further information, instead she smiles at her happy son for a moment before pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards the mall.

**Thomas Jefferson:**

Costume day was officially over and Cyrus begins to walk home, blue in the face —or more accurately grey in the face— and he reflects on how drastically things can change in a few hours. Barely even 24 hours before, Cyrus had been texting with TJ about his costume coming together but now he found himself questioning their friendship. There was no other way to describe how Cyrus was currently feeling other than completely and utterly devastated.

Cyrus is still exiting the school grounds when he hears someone calling his name. It’s his fellow president —also still grey in the face— Buffy.

“Hey, Buffy.” Cyrus says flatly once she catches up.

“You still bummed TJ changed his mind?” Buffy asks gently.

“Oh no, this mopey walk home is because it’s my turn to wash the dishes tonight.” Cyrus jokes weakly.

Buffy wears an empathetic smile, she might have had a blast reconnecting with Marty as half of Mount Rushmore but she couldn’t ignore that the other half —consisting of her two very best friends— were not enjoying the day as much.

“I can’t believe TJ bailed without telling you,” Buffy seems angered, “After it was his idea!”

Cyrus just gives a weak shrug of his shoulder, “Maybe this is my karma from bailing on Andi without telling her.”

“Cyrus,” Buffy frowns at her friend, “You at least knew there would be someone to fill in for you with Mount Rushmore.”

“I still should have said something to Andi myself.” Cyrus mumbles.

“True.” Buffy answers honestly but she stops Cyrus walking and holds his gaze, “But that doesn’t mean you deserve this.”

Cyrus only shrugs. “It just hurts coming from TJ of all people, you know?”

“I know.” Buffy nods softly. “You really like him, huh?”

Another weak shrug combined with a tiny nod from Cyrus. His voice is soft and he stands so small and unconfident as he says, “The worst part is I let a tiny piece of myself believe that maybe, just maybe, he could like me too.”

Buffy coaxes her head with a heartbroken expression, “Cyrus-“

“I guess that’s why they call it a crush, because that’s exactly how they make you feel.. Crushed.” Cyrus exaggerates a sigh as he wanted to try and end the conversation or steer it differently at the very least. “So TJ likes Kira, time to accept that and move on.”

“You think TJ likes Kira?” Buffy questions. “Are you sure?”

“He was willing to bail on a costume with me for her after knowing her all of five minutes so sure, I think it’s possible.” Cyrus nods, “If not I’ll have to entertain the idea that TJ got a better offer for costume day and doesn’t value our friendship as much as I do so he was willing to change his mind just like that.. and I’ve been disappointed enough today, so...”

“Cyrus-“ Buffy begins but Cyrus cuts her off again.

“I don’t feel like talking about this, I’m going to go.” And with that he quickly hurries home.

Cyrus thought about going to the swings to make himself feel better but there was the issue of being painted grey and looking strange in the park but the real reason he doesn’t go is because he wanted to distance himself from TJ as much as possible.

Once home Cyrus quickly tries to retreat to his room to continue his wallowing in peace but he’s stopped by his mother.

“Cy, your face?” Leslie stokes his cheek with her thumb, “What happened to your salt costume?”

“Jonah pulled out of Mount Rushmore so I subbed back in.” Cyrus lies to spare having to open up about his disappointment.

“Oh no,” Leslie frowns, “Was TJ okay with you changing last minute?”

“Yep,” Cyrus forces his smile although it felt terribly sad resting on his face, “he was perfectly okay with it.”  

**Dribble:**

TJ was no stranger to self-loathing but never had he hated himself more than he did come costume day. And it wasn’t just that he had ditched Cyrus without warning —because it was that— it was why he did it and he is so embarrassed of himself for being such a jerk, to Cyrus of all people.

TJ was sure he had spent the day looking like a criminal. Guilt written all over his face. To make it worse, Kira had glued herself to his side any chance she could. The only escape TJ really got was class as they didn’t have any together and then he’d keep his jacket zipped up like he was trying to hide the evidence.

Final bell couldn’t come quick enough. All TJ wanted to do was get home as soon as possible but before he gets the chance Kira stops him and asks for a photo before they go. TJ tries to brush her off as he didn’t want to document today in anyway, he wanted to try and forget any of this ever happened. It doesn’t help that TJ hears Buffy call after Cyrus whom TJ had noticed changed costumes soon after TJ’s betrayal was revealed. Kira calls back for TJ’s attention and he makes an excuse to leave.

“I really have to get going. I’m supposed to pick up my brother and sister from preschool.” TJ shifts awkwardly on his feet.

“Kippen you are such a buzz kill.” Kira sighs, “Were still on for tomorrow right?”

TJ mumbles some form of agreement before Kira finally leaves.

TJ is halted again before being able to leave himself, this time by Buffy whom seems to be approaching with a rage bubbling and considering TJ knew she’s just come from Cyrus, he can only imagine the verbal beating he was about to receive. To try and lessen the blow TJ starts walking so they’d at least not cause a scene right in front of school.

“Is Cyrus mad at me?” TJ asks with a loud exhale once their strides were in sync.

“No, Cyrus isn’t mad at you- I’m mad at you.” Buffy says in a frustrated heap. “How could you do this to Cyrus. Why did you do this to Cyrus?”

“It was a last minute decision. I didn’t mean to ditch him.” TJ lies, “I wasn’t trying to be a jerk.”

“Yet amazingly,” Buffy throws a lot of sarcasm into her statement, “You managed to be one.”

“Yeah, I get it.” TJ huffs. He really didn’t need this right now —although he knew he deserved it— he didn’t want to feel like Buffy hated him again.

“And for Kira?” Buffy scoffs, “Do you even know her?”

TJ remains unresponsive.

“That just makes it worse.” Buffy grumbles. “I’m not beyond believing people are redeemable but Kira isn’t a nice girl. So the fact that you’d ditch Cyrus for a costume with her is infuriating.”

“Buffy, I get it.” TJ huffs again.

“I’m not sure you do.” Buffy folds her arms. “Did you see how upset Cyrus was today?”

“Yeah, I’m a jerk.” TJ shrugs.

“Do you know he blew off Andi to match costumes with you?” Buffy questions.

“He did?” TJ frowns.

“Yeah. He did.”

“Well I didn’t know.” TJ sighs. “I didn’t mean to cause trouble or upset Cyrus- You don’t understand. I just had to go with Kira.” TJ is trying to get the conversation over and done with.

“You’re right, I don’t understand.” Buffy states. “You _had_ to?”

“I wanted to, same difference.” TJ scrambles.

“I’m not sure it is.” Buffy shakes her head.

“I really didn’t want to upset Cyrus,” TJ is genuine but his expression is defeated, “It’s just- complicated.”

Buffy softens. “I hope you know you can talk to me.. About Kira.. Cyrus.. Anything...”

TJ studies Buffy’s gentle and understanding expression and he had no doubt she knew exactly what was troubling him —well maybe not exactly but enough of the details to know he liked Cyrus— TJ suspected she’s known for at least a little while, he’s caught her trying to hide a small smile or side glance at the two of them when they all hang out which was enough to make TJ nervous about being obvious but he at least trusted Buffy was the kind of genuine person not to say anything, that’s why Kira’s forwardness scared TJ enough for him to hurt Cyrus in an attempt to protect himself.

“I don’t have anything to talk about.” TJ lies, “I didn’t want to wear a dumb costume so I changed my mind.” Being jerky was his easiest defensive mechanism, he hoped it would work enough to make Buffy angry and leave him alone.

Buffy knew TJ was deflecting to protect himself so even though his words angered her she remains calm, “When you finally decide to apologise to Cyrus for being a jerk, try and not call the costume dumb to his face, you’ve hurt him enough.” And with that Buffy turns on her heels and leaves.

TJ retreats home and ignores his mothers chirpy greeting. He’s also short with the twins and grumpily heads to his room. He very dramatically removes his dribble shirt and throws it towards his waste bin with a grumble.

TJ flops down on his bed with a sigh and pulls out his phone. He clicks on Insta and finds Buffy’s happy snaps with whom TJ now knows is Marty from the party. The last photo in her thread was a forced cuddly picture with Cyrus. It was cute even though Cyrus looked uncomfortable sandwiched between Buffy and Marty. Then TJ tries to convince himself that it wasn’t so bad he bailed because Cyrus had Mount Rushmore to fall back on but he knew that was a weak attempt at trying to make himself feel better. Not surprisingly it didn’t work.

TJ flips over to his texts and finds Cyrus’ thread close to the top. The last message he received from him was two emojis; a beach umbrella and a salt shaker. A text in which TJ ignored this morning after a whole lot of back and forth with how he was going to tell Cyrus he was bailing. TJ had committed to Kira’s costume idea out of fear but what he feared more was disappointing Cyrus so in an even more cowardly move he decided not to text him at all that morning. Much like he did that night —even though he spent hours wondering if he should text a simple ‘sorry’— eventually, he passes out for the evening.

**Summer:**

The following morning, TJ knocks on the front door of Cyrus’ home. Leslie answers with a smile.

“TJ, I didn’t know you were coming over today.” She welcomes him inside.

“I’m just stopping by, is Cyrus home?”

“He’s awake, he’s in his room. You can go back if you like.” Leslie says.

“Thank you.” TJ smiles but was growing more anxious knowing what follows.

“Oh and I’m sorry to hear about costume day.” Leslie says before TJ parts, “I hope Cyrus changing last minute didn’t spoil your plans.”

TJ furrows his brows for a second but ultimately casually brushes past her remark and makes his way to Cyrus’ room.

TJ gently knocks on Cyrus’ bedroom door and realised he was holding his breath.

“I told you I’m not hungry, mom.” Cyrus’ voice is muffled behind the closed door.

“Uh, it’s TJ. Can I come in?” TJ calls back.

“TJ?” Cyrus opens his door with a confused expression an expression that is even more perplexed when he sees what TJ’s wearing.

“Hey.” TJ says with a guilty look upon his face.

“You’re about a day late, summer.” Cyrus has a weak glare pointed at TJ’s summer themed ensemble.

“I know.” TJ frowns, “But since I didn’t know what an apology costume looked like I thought I’d come in this..”

“You don’t need to apologise.” Cyrus shrugs casually and sits back on his bed.

“Yes I do.” TJ frowns. “It was a jerk move and I clearly upset you yesterday-“

“You’re mistaken,” Cyrus forces laugh, “My down nature yesterday was because I got stuck doing Mount Rushmore. I love Andi but I wasn’t too invested in the idea.. so I mean sure I was bummed our costume plans fell through but no big deal.”

“Really?” TJ asks unconvinced.

“Yes. Chill.” Cyrus laughs. “Sure a text would have been nice but why end a friendship over it?”

TJ was so relieved by Cyrus’ response he let himself believe it. “So were good?” TJ asks for final confirmation.

“We’re perfect.” Cyrus forces his smile.

“Good.” TJ let’s out a breath of relief. “So you told your mom you were the one that changed your mind about costume day?”

“It was easier that way.” Cyrus says nonchalantly, “the therapist in her would have made it into a bid deal like we needed to spend forever talking about it.”

TJ nods mindlessly and an awkward moment passes between the two.

“So..” TJ —still standing in the doorway— swings on his feet, “What are you doing today?”

“Pretty much this.” Cyrus motions referring to him sitting in bed. “Comfort sweater and everything.”

“Your bash mitzvah sweater?” TJ raises a brow.

“Yeah I guess it is kind of dorky.” Cyrus frowns down at his blue hoodie that has his own face on it. “I guess you probably threw yours out. Anyway, forget it.” Cyrus shakes his head after accidentally letting his insecurities slip through. “You want to hang here too?”

“I can’t, I actually have- Work.” TJ frowns.

“Okay. Tomorrow?” Cyrus questions. “There’s a few good movies out I want to see.”

“Maybe we could just hang out at your dads? Play some ping pong, go in the pool maybe..” TJ suggests.

“Sure.” Cyrus bops his head. “See you tomorrow.”

**Cyrus:**

Shortly after TJ leaves, Cyrus drags himself out of bed. He didn’t feel like lying around anymore and not because their talk made him feel better. The talk made him feel worse actually so he wanted to do something to distract himself. Unfortunately his attempts are futile as all Cyrus can think of as he walks to the park is his how cowardly he felt for lying about his true feelings towards the costume day situation. The only reason he had done so was so TJ didn’t get weirded out by him being overemotional or catch onto his hidden feelings. Cyrus just wanted to protect himself from seeming too invested in the friendship.

Cyrus was planning on meeting Andi at The Spoon for a round of apology baby taters and he decides to take a detour through the park on the way.

It’s in the park where Cyrus quite literally bumps into Kira.

“Cyrus.” Kira says with a growing smile as she steadies herself.

“Kira..” Cyrus says awkwardly and he gives her a quick wave with the intention of brushing past her.

“Sorry about costume day.” Kira grimaces. 

“Plans change last minute, no big deal.” Cyrus forces a casual shrug.

“I know but just because he was embarrassed doesn't mean he still shouldn't have called you about the change in plans.” Kira says. 

“Embarrassed.. About ditching me?” Cyrus asks almost hopeful that was all TJ was worried about.

“Sure,” Kira stifles a smile, “That’s what he was embarrassed about.”

Kira’s delivery was enough to hurt Cyrus all over again and confirm his dreaded thoughts that TJ was embarrassed by him.

“Anyway,” Kira swats the air, “Personal jokes are fun and all for anyone involved but our costume was good for everyone. The guys on TJ’s team got a kick out of it- which is good considering they’re going to be my teammates soon.”

Cyrus must have looked somewhat perplexed since Kira continued with an explanation. Although Cyrus didn’t actually care for one since he was on a thought spiral about how hurt he was by TJ.

“Didn’t he tell you?” Kira coaxes his head, “Since Buffy won’t let me be on the girls team I’m going out for the boys team.” She grins from ear to ear. “TJ’s going to help me prepare for tryouts, actually, he should be here soon.” Kira says glancing at her watch.

“Oh.” Cyrus says quietly. “Well I’ve got to get going but good luck with everything.”

Cyrus was quickly trying to make an escape but as he sets on his way he meets the guilty looking expression of TJ. Instead of saying anything, Cyrus tries to continue past him in silence but TJ grabs at Cyrus’ arm to stop him.

“I didn’t know you got a new job as a coach.” Cyrus scoffs.

“I would have told you.” TJ says unconvincingly.

“How come you lied?” Cyrus questions, “Why say you have to work when that’s not true?”

“I thought it might be weird because of the whole Kira thing.” TJ looks past Cyrus and towards Kira who was still where Cyrus left her, looking at the two of them intently. TJ drops his grip from Cyrus’ arm. “I didn’t want it to look like I was ditching you again for her.”

“I’m not like obsessed with you.” Cyrus scoffs but it turns into more of a nervous laugh. “You can hang out with whoever you want.”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all..” TJ furrows his brows. “I just- I don’t know.” TJ shifts awkwardly on his feet before he looks back at Kira again.

“You better get going.” Cyrus says in a defeated way.

“Are we good?” TJ asks, already fearful of the answer. “We’re still on for tomorrow right?”

“You mean hanging out at my dads house where you don’t have to be embarrassed by me in public?” Cyrus asks after the emotions he was trying to squash got the better of him.

“What?” TJ’s voice is quiet but full of guilt.

“It’s all good, TJ, you don’t have to do me any favours pretending to be my friend anymore.”

“How could you possibly think I’m pretending to be your friend?” TJ is hurt by the suggestion.

“I know I can be over the top and persistent but you didn’t have to be my friend, you didn’t have to go along with it.” Cyrus frowns. “I was nice to you when you were awful to my best friend because I thought I saw something she didn’t. Something you didn’t even see.”

TJ didn’t know how to defend himself against what Cyrus was saying so he tries to make it about something else, “You’re clearly not over the costume day thing and that’s exactly why I was afraid to tell you why I really couldn’t hang out with you today. ”

“Of course I’m not over the costume day thing, I lied to try and spare all this..” Cyrus huffs. “But you’re changing the subject. You know what it doesn’t matter.” Cyrus lets out a defeated sigh. 

“It does matter,” TJ says quietly, “I’m sorry about costume day and I’m sorry for lying today too.” TJ sounds sincere but his gaze continued to flick back to Kira every so often as she was still intently watching them just out of earshot. “You _are_ my friend, Cyrus, you have to know that.”

Cyrus follows TJ’s gaze for a moment and his own sad expression lands on Kira for a second before pointing all his attention to TJ once more. “Okay I do know that.”

“Yeah?” TJ looks almost relieved but he still didn’t feel confident in how things were turning out.

“I tried to play the whole double dribble thing off like I was cool with it because I didn’t want you to think I was being weird or obsessive but I do value this friendship. A lot. And I know I’m that weird and half the people at school make fun of me because I’m different and that’s just whatever,” Cyrus shrugs lightly, “So you can be embarrassed by me, —god knows Andi and Buffy are half the time— but I cant be friends with someone that makes me feel like I should embarrassed about myself.”

“Cyrus-” TJ could barely even get his name out.

Cyrus interjects, “I’ve made it weird now. Weirder than it has to be. Just forget about it. No hard feelings, okay?”

**TJ:**

After Cyrus made a quick escape, TJ is left standing there at a loss for words. Once the whole encounter was over, Kira approaches the basketball captain.

“That seemed dramatic.” Kira chuckles softly. TJ tries to ignore her and walk away but she stops him. “Kippen, you're supposed to help me prepare for my tryouts?”  

“You were the star player at your old school, you don’t need my help.” TJ rolls his eyes and starts to walk away.

Kira coaxes her head with a challenging look, “I guess Cyrus would agree with me that you’re not someone who follows through with their commitments.”

TJ stops in his tracks and spins back towards Kira with an angry look upon his face, “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Doing what?” Kira shrugs innocently before folding her arms.

“You know exactly what.” TJ grumbles, “Cyrus thinks I’m embarrassed of him because of you and he’s probably never going to speak to me again because of it.”

“I didn’t make you switch costumes, TJ.” Kira says without a care. “If Cyrus thinks you’re embarrassed of him it’s not because of me.”

“You're acting innocent, you know what you were implying when you bullied me into doing the costume with you.” TJ is hurt and his voice is shaky but he tries to hold it together.

“Bullied? That's rich coming from you.”  Kira laughs almost hysterically. “I might be new around here but you’ve got quite the reputation.”

“That’s in the past.” TJ lowers his gaze.

“I know. You’re a real...softie...now.” Kira smirks.

“You're doing it again.” TJ's expression deflates.

“I’m not doing anything.” Kira insists, her innocent act unwavering.

“I have had my fair share of awful moments but using my feelings or anyones against them like this is- I literally don’t have words.” TJ lets out a frustrated huff.

“I haven’t said a single thing about your _‘feelings'_ ,” Kira uses her air quotes around the word, “You jumped to your own conclusion about what I meant, so this is on you, TJ, not me.”

TJ lets out another frustrated groan and he knows he has to remove himself from the conversation before she sends him into an anger spiral he wouldn’t be able to pull himself out of.

“Whatever,” Kira rolls her eyes, “Have the weekend to mope over your little fight with Cyrus but I still want your help on Monday before my tryouts.” 

After Kira walks away, TJ is wondering how Kira was still somehow manipulating him into spending time together. There was an anger bubbling inside of the basketballer and he storms home with no real idea on how to calm down. This whole situation sucked. He had Cyrus feeling bad about himself —which was crazy, TJ wouldn’t change a single thing about him— but was it easier to let Cyrus feel bad about himself because the alternative would be telling Cyrus the truth, thus causing TJ to reveal his hidden feelings. The Cyrus of it all was devastating and TJ had no idea what to do so he instead solely focuses on his anger towards Kira and how she was still playing coy about her emotional manipulation even after TJ called her out on it. But perhaps what angered TJ the most was even though he knew exactly what Kira was doing, he still didn’t have the courage to go against her out of fear of what others would think if they knew.

Once TJ arrives home he storms into his apartment ignoring his mother on the way through. Fed up with her sons grumpy attitude for the last two days, Tess uses TJ’s full name in a stern tone and demands him to stop but when her previously angered son turns around with a broken expression she immediately drops her hardened stance and throws unconditional love and understanding his way.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Tess asks full of concern.

“I don't want to talk about it.” TJ continues on to his room but Tess follows anyway.

“Something has been bothering you since you came home from school on Thursday.” Tess states, “I'm guessing it has something to do with costume day and why you changed your mind last minute.”

“I wish I never even tried for costume day in the first place. I hate that kind of stuff.” TJ hugs at a pillow on his bed whilst trying his best to avoid his mothers kind and understanding expression out of fear he’d crumble and tell her everything that has been bothering him lately. 

Tess gently coaxes her head and corrects, “You used to hate those sorts of things.” 

She was right. They both knew it. TJ looks up and he does meet his mothers loving stare and just as he feared, he crumbles and opens up about everything. Costume day, Kira and the Cyrus of it all.

TJ has always been a boy of few words, not exactly distant but he was definitely reserved when it came to his mother. Tess knew TJ struggled with his father leaving them a few years back and that made his behaviour spiral and she also was aware of how hard TJ could be on himself about his learning disability. Although TJ has come leaps and bounds in the past year in ways of his happiness and self acceptance, Tess still feared these things weighed on him. What Tess didn’t know was that there was a whole lot more to her sons distance than she originally believed. 

So when her son of few words gave her an emotional ramble that just kept on coming she almost didn’t know how or when to respond to it all. Tess summarises the main points in her mind. _1) My son is gay 2) My son has feelings for his good friend Cyrus, and 3) My son feels pressured to come out or be outed._ Although surprising, naturally, only one of those things upset her and deeply. 

After TJ’s outburst fades into something less coherent Tess grabs her sons hand and forces his watery eyed gaze. Just as every parent should, Tess assures her son he’s loved and accepted unconditionally before trying to help him cope with the Cyrus and Kira situation.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of but no one should make you feel pressured to be who you are before you’re ready.” Tess says, “It’s your choice to share when you want.”

“I don’t want to now.” TJ shakes his head. 

“Then that’s perfectly fine.” Tess nods. “Why don’t you talk to Cyrus about it?” 

“I can’t do that!” TJ say frantically. 

“I’m not suggesting you tell him everything, you’re not ready for that and you might never be and it’s okay-” Tess assures, “But Cyrus seems to be an understanding friend.” 

“I don’t want to tell him about the crush and I don’t want to tell him about me either.” TJ shakes his head. 

“Okay.” Tess nods, the last thing she wanted to do was force her son into anything. “How about just talking to him about the Kira situation then, remove feelings and just tell her how she was implying something?” 

“So Cyrus can think I’m an unaccepting jerk?” TJ scoffs. “No thanks.” 

“I don’t know, honey.” Tess wear a weak smile as she’s out of options, “You’re not ready to talk to Cyrus about it yet. That’s fine, you don’t have to, but you’ve got to give him something, hon because I know you’re not ready to lose him.” 

“That’s the problem, mom,” TJ looks at her with sad eyes, “I don’t want to lose him but I don’t know how to apologise without opening up to him about it.” 

“I think you can talk to him - not about the feelings - about Kira.” Tess says and before TJ can reject her again, she continues, “He knows the real you, Teej. He’ll know you’re not ‘an unaccepting jerk.” 

“I don’t know.” TJ mumbles. “What if I say something and it makes him question my feelings. What if I stand up to Kira and she spreads something around the school?” 

“Even if what she’s saying is true it’s just gossip coming from anyone but you.” Tess puts it simply, “The truest thing about this whole situation is that you and Cyrus are friends. If neither of you care about what people are saying then everything other than your friendship is just gossip.” 

TJ really takes what his mother said on board. Maybe she was right, maybe he could explain to Cyrus that Kira was trying to make nothing into something and he handled it poorly. Who cares if people did talk about their friendship in a speculating way, if TJ could manage to salvage a friendship with Cyrus after the damage he has caused the last two day then that was all that really matter. TJ figures his mom was right, just because Kira’s silent accusations were true doesn’t mean they are true to anyone else, what was true was his friendship with Cyrus and that was more than enough to find some courage and fight for it. 

TJ tries texting and calling Cyrus over the remainder of the weekend but all go unanswered. TJ considered going around to Cyrus’ house to try force him to listen to his apology but he didn’t like the idea of cornering the boy. Instead TJ devises a plan to get through to him at school. A way of making Cyrus understand that he had it wrong, TJ didn’t want to hide their friendship at all. 

**Cyrus:**

Monday morning rolls around and Cyrus was dreading facing his problems. He had ignored all of TJ’s attempts to reach out. The last thing Cyrus wanted was to suffer through a forced apology from TJ. One he felt obligated to give     because Cyrus had gone all overemotional on him. 

After filling in Andi and Buffy about all that had transpired between them he asks his bodyguards if they’ll take an extra shift for the day. The two girls agree to shield Cyrus from the drama. 

Cyrus makes it through his morning without a hitch but come lunch he couldn’t help but feel like people were staring at him. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Cyrus asks Jonah in a panic as they walk towards the cafeteria.

“No- Not on either of your faces.” Jonah says but he’s not looking at Cyrus. 

“What do you me-” Cyrus follows his friends line of sight and his gaze falls upon a very blue sweatshirt that sports a big picture of his own face hanging off TJ’s body. “Holy Bash Mitzvah sweater.” Cyrus says with wide eyes as he springs towards TJ. “Why are you wearing that?” He looks around at a few of their peers quietly chuckling. 

“You assumed I threw mine out. I didn’t.” TJ jokes lightly trying to break through the tension. “You wouldn't answer my calls and since I couldn’t tell you I’m not embarrassed by our friendship I had to find a way to show you.”

“Well you’re embarrassing me now.” Cyrus says in a hushed tone, “Take it off, TJ!” 

“Are you going to listen to my apology?” TJ asks. 

“You can’t blackmail me into hearing you out.” Cyrus frowns. 

“I’m desperate.” TJ shrugs. 

“Fine.” Cyrus whispers, “but please take it off?”

“Fine.” TJ agrees and removes the blue hoodie on their way out of the cafeteria. 

They stop in the relatively empty hall but before either of them could say something Kira interrupts. 

“TJ, I’ve been waiting in the gym for fifteen minutes.” Kira huffs.

“I’d hate to interrupt your plans again,” Cyrus almost rolls his eyes but he doesn't, “I’ll leave you two be.” 

“I should have known you’d be with Cyrus.” Kira scoffs. “I heard people talking about some dorky sweater you were wearing today but I thought it was a joke.” 

Cyrus’ cheeks burn red with embarrassment. 

“Kira, had you of gone about things differently I might have been happy to try help you get on the team, girls or boys but I’m not going to let you bully me into it.” TJ says firmly and his statement completely perplexes Cyrus. 

Kira knows she’s lost her hold over TJ so she surrenders, “Whatever. I’ll get myself on the team.” Kira looks somewhat embarrassed although she tries to keep her composure in front of Cyrus but TJ could see her act was unraveling. “I hope you two are happy together.” With that she walks away.

“What just happened?” Cyrus is confused.

“I don't want you thinking that I’m embarrassed by you and even more importantly I don’t want you to think you should be embarrassed about yourself.” TJ says quickly like he needed to get it out before being interrupted, but when he’s met with Cyrus’ still lightly perplexed stare he slows down and continues, “I have not met anyone like you ever and I mean that in the best way possible. You are persistent and weird but I wouldn’t change a single thing about you. I really need you to know that.” 

“I do know that.” Cyrus says quietly. “That’s why I was so upset when I doubted it. You have only every encouraged me even when I’m being my most Cyrus-y self.”

TJ lets out a sigh of relief. 

“So if you’re not embarrassed by me I still don’t understand how Kira fits into this. She said you switched costume ideas because you were embarrassed..” 

“She did?” TJ furrows his brows. “Of course she did.” 

“Now she’s bullying you into helping or hanging out with her?” Cyrus is still confused and almost unconvinced, “TJ, what is going on?” 

“I didn’t want to do costume day with Kira at all, I really wanted to go as summer-salt with you.” TJ says. 

“Then how come you didn’t?” Cyrus questions. 

“Kira made me feel like I had no other choice.” TJ is still struggling to find the courage to explain things, even if he had talked himself into it over the weekend. 

“I don’t understand.” 

“She was making it out like people would talk about us if we did a matching costume together.” TJ says and Cyrus seemed like he still wasn’t following. TJ groans internally, this was a lot easier in his head after his pep talk. 

“How’s it any different than doing a matching costume with-” Finally it clicks in Cyrus’ brain and Kira’s ‘I hope you’re happy together’ comment makes sense too. “So what?” Cyrus is upset and is defensive, “It’s not like we dressed up as Romeo and Juliet- and who cares if we did-” 

This definitely went better in TJ’s head, he was supposed to be all  _‘sorry, if people talked you might have been uncomfortable and I didn’t want you to be weird about our friendship because I value it’_ but it was coming off more jerkier than that. Feeling cornered once more TJ decides to be a little more truthful with his friend out of fear of completely losing him because Tess was right, TJ wasn’t ready for that, he never would be.

“I cared.” TJ admits quietly, “I didn’t want people to talk because I wasn’t ready for them to.” It takes everything in him to control the shakes in his voice. 

It takes a second for Cyrus to make sense of that and when it registers in his brain his expression flashes to wide eyed surprise. 

“I forgive you.” Cyrus blurts out. “You didn’t want people to talk, I understand, you’re not a jerk. We're good and I actually mean it this time.” 

TJ’s heart was racing at this point, he had more than subtly implied he was gay to the boy he has a crush on. “Do you even understand what I’m trying to say?” 

“Yes I do. And I don’t want you to say it- or I do- I really do-” Cyrus speaks quickly and a little frantically so he tries to compose himself, “I just want you to tell me because you’re ready and that’s what you want, not because you feel cornered or pressured into it by Kira or anyone for that matter.”

“And you’re okay with that?” TJ asks surprised. “Just walking away from this conversation and pretending like nothing happened?” 

“If you’re okay with it.” Cyrus nods. “This is your choice, who you tell and when.” 

A smile creeps on TJ’s face, he already knew he was accepted by Cyrus without actually having to tell him anything but Cyrus was still giving TJ his choice back and that meant the world do him.  

“Okay.” TJ’s smile remains as he nods, “But before we start pretending like we’re not talking about it, how will I know when I’m ready to say anything to you or anyone?” 

“Okay, for example... Let’s say it’s us,” Cyrus begins, “We’re sitting in my dads basement like we always do and we’re playing ‘who am I’ and I guess something so ridiculous that you laugh so hard you squirt chocolate milk out your nose and naturally you’re really embarrassed and mumbling how you’re a stupid cow and apologising because I was in the splash zone but I say-” 

“I like cows.” TJ jumps in with a look of light awe on his face and Cyrus smiles. This story was awfully familiar although in real life the roles were reversed, Cyrus being the milk offender.

“You’ll be thankful I said something so accepting, one of those moments where you feel truly accepted and you’ll think  _‘there’s no better time than now’_.” Cyrus continues, “And even though the moment was perfect you still might chicken out and that’s okay too, other moments will come up that feel right too.” 

TJ was in shock about what Cyrus was now implying. “Cyrus are you-” 

“Hey, I’m giving you your moment.” Cyrus coaxes his head. “Let me keep mine too.”

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to hang out after school.” TJ chuckles lightly. “I hear there are lots of good movies out.” 

Cyrus laughs softly too. “It’s a date-” As soon as the words left his mouth, his eyes widen, “That's just a saying, you know what I mean... buddy.” Cyrus playfully punches TJ’s shoulder. 

“Sure.” TJ laughs nervously. “I know exactly what you mean...”

They might have an agreement to leave it unspoken for now - whether their moments arise tomorrow, the next day or months from now - but it might be a little harder than they thought to pretend things haven't changed between them. Fortunately, not all change is bad, not even slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY FRIENDS! It’s been months since I’ve written something! As most of you know that’s because I’ve been travelling! But boy have I missed this. I actually started this one shot right after the episode aired but I never got time to finish it until now! At least the hiatus played in my favour and that this is still relevant lol.   
> Anyway! Sorry if it seems like I was super villainizing Kira in this one shot, what she did was nasty but I’m sure the show as a redemption arc coming up for her too and I’m totally open to it. Just wanted a little disclaimer that I’m emphasising her manipulation for the purpose of this narrative and not because of any hate I harbour for the character.   
> Sorry if you don’t like the ending of this one shot. I went back and forth about how to end it for a while, I didnt like that TJ felt like he had to come out to apologise so I wanted to give that back to him. I hope it works for you guys too x


End file.
